


Walk on the Wild Side

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aww, Fame, Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to kitten sit and it is more work than he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk on the Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, only a few more to go until November break. I won't be posting 27-31 because I will a) on holiday and b) in Prague with little to no wifi.  
> Feel free to comment xxx

Sam Wilson was a pilot. Sure he traded the fighter jet for a pair of wings but he was still driven to be the fastest, the strongest, to be better. It was that need to improve that saw him jogging around the Memorial pool every morning even though he could have had a lie in. It was also that need that meant when Captain America asked him for a favour he couldn’t say no.

Taking down a couple of helicariers was one thing but babysitting a pair of kittens was a whole other kettle of fish. Apparently Steve’s friend had to go on a trip and o someone had to be responsible for the felines. Clearly this wasn’t a task for an avenger.

All he had to do really was feed them, water them and make sure to walk them at least twice a day. Wait, what? It seemed normal enough to Sam, then again he had just been asked by a 20 something from the 1940’s to save the world. Kitten walking should be a breeze.

It wasn’t, it really wasn’t. He had barely managed to get out of his building without carrying the kittens but as he set them down on the pavement they ran in opposite directions. He had been supplied with two tiny harnesses (which hadn’t been easy to put on either kitten) but there was no note on where to go or how to handle them.

He finally made it to the park and by then he had a slight handle to the adventurous pair. He could get them to both go in the same direction and he looked as though he was in control but in reality he was just following along.

He had done a half circuit f the park when he noticed that there was a mumbling sound following him, in fact there was a crowd of people about three steps behind him. . He collected the kittens to go back home when a young girl, maybe 8 years old approached him.

“Are these your kittens?” the girl asked, Sam nodded with a smile.

“Do you want pet them?”

 

Sam made it back to his apartment two hours later with two very sleepy but very well loved kittens in his arms. Kitten sitting was fun.


End file.
